Hermione Granger and the Autobots
by Vampirebite801
Summary: Hermione Granger couldn't stay in England any longer- her memories haunted her and her past followed her every step. She couldn't stay there with danger around every corner, so she travelled across the world to the small town of Tranquility. The Autobots had no idea that a storm would be coming their way, just as much as she didn't know that she would fall in love. Hermione/Mechs
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tranquility

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers- much less their characters. However, I do own this crossover, my laptop, and my frankly terrible French skills...

...shame really... :(

So you know this story is also on Wattpad under my account: animelover801.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Tranquility**

_Location: Tranquility, Nevada_

_Date: 4th June 2009_

_Time: 3.00pm, Friday_

Hermione Granger stalked along the sun-kissed pavement, wolf-whistles and stares following the delicate swish of her red dress and the sharp' click' sound as her heels hit the concrete confidently. She cast a bemused glance from behind her dark sunglasses at a boy who was standing in the garden across the road, drowning a patch of roses with his watering can as he stared at her, mouth agape.

She walked up the spotless white porch of the house opposite the gaping boy, fishing around in her black handbag for the key before slotting it into the lock and twisting. The door opened without so much as squeak and she stepped across the threshold gracefully, peeling off her highheels as she went.

With a sigh, Hermione trudged upstairs to her bedroom, sitting down in front of the vanity table and putting her handbag on the floor beside her. She tugged at the clip holding her hair up and let the full, glossy brown ringlets fall in delicate waves over her shoulders.

Her pale cheeks were dusted with a rosy blush giving her the look of a beautiful china doll. Her lips were a dark red, matching her dress and her skin was shiny and soft save for the delicate thin scars that ran up and down her face at various angles- barely noticeable but still there. She gently pulled off her sunglasses and looked deeply into the mirror for a few seconds.

That was the worst about her in her opinion- her eyes. The previous warm chocolate brown had been replaced by an empty almost black colour that gave her a haunted, dead look. The years of knowledge was still there but it had been dulled by the horrific experiences she had had during the war and the glimmer that once shined had completely disappeared.

The little 11-year old girl with a mane of bushy brown hair, bright eyes and a love of magic was gone, replaced by a dark, emotionless young woman who had lost everything. Quite a transformation, really...

With another sigh, Hermione placed the clip and the sunglasses in front of her and went back downstairs, fixing herself a glass of hot chocolate. She slumped on the sofa, mug in hand and glanced over the living room of her house.

The walls were a bright blue- almost turquoise- and the floor boards were a dark mahogany. A rectangular white carpet covered a section of the floor in the centre of the room, and a spotless sofa with soft, silk pillows sat on top of it. Opposite the sofa stood a large plasma screen which sat in between two massive bookcases. Pictures and paintings covered the walls, all of them stationary unlike in the magical world.

Tranquility, from what she'd seen so far, didn't seem that bad and her house was actually incredibly nice. After all, Hermione had arrived to restart her life, to forget her past troubles and to live in peace and Tranquility so far was looking up to it's name. Now the only thing standing in her way was the nightmares.

Nightmares seemed to arrive at Hermione's door every night and plagued her dreams with the screams and cries of her friends and family as one by one they died. Sometimes she'd hear the insane cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange from Malfoy Manor and feel the knife carve into her flesh, slicing the letters to make the word 'MUDBLOOD' or she'd once again be back at the ministry fighting for the prophecy. All the memories from Hermione's past would come to her at night and that in itself was far worse than any 'crucio' Hermione had ever had.

As the sun went down and the moon began to rise, Hermione sent herself up to bed, already dreading the night to come as she quickly dressed into her pyjamas. With a resigned sigh, she slid between the covers and closed her eyes as her breathing began to slowly even out. Much too quickly for her liking, Hermione fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sammy, please water the garden while you're outside! Your friends are coming tomorrow and I want everything looking nice for when they get here!"

Sam groaned as his mother handed him the watering can and trudged outside, head low as he muttered about mothers and their obsession with appearances. He glared at his guardian, Bumblebee, as he walked past, barely hearing the musical chuckle coming from the stationary Autobot.

"Havin'...fun?" Bumblebee pieced together through his radio and Sam groaned, moodily showering the roses with a light spattering of water droplets.

"I'll take that... as a no, then?"

Sam could practically _see _the amusement in his guardians voice as he kicked at a stone in the grass.

"Oh, however did you guess?!" He drawled out sarcastically, "Ugh... I've been doing her stupid chores all day! 'Sammy, clean the bathrooms!', 'Sammy, could you clean out the garage?', 'Sammy, I need you to dust all the table tops!', 'Sammy, this!', 'Sammy, that!'; I'm sick of it! It's supposed to be a garden party- they're not supposed to be visiting my room or looting through my wardrobe! The Autobots aren't even that fussy about things like that- well, other than the triplets and they-"

By this point, Bumblebee had already drowned out the sound of Sam's rant. He thought of his charge as one of his best friends, but sometimes, the young scout found him rather repetitive and dull, not to mention that half the things he attempted to talk to 'Bee about didn't make any sense to him. A prime example of this was relationships.

Humans didn't have sparkmates like cybertronian's did though they had a similar concept; true love or love-at-first-sight. This still confused Bumblebee though as, last time he checked, humans couldn't be brought back from a hundred years sleep with a kiss. In fact, Bumblebee had attempted to do so with Mikaela...only to be yelled at by Sam.

"-Bee? Are you even listening to me?!" Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts as his charge waved a hand at him, frowning. He flashed his headlights once in response, reassuring his human friend who immediately went back to watering the flowers.

"As I was saying, she-" Sam suddenly froze mid-sentence jaw-dropping open and eyes widening. Bumblebee bleeped in surprise and alarm before following his charge's gaze to look at the figure walking along the pavement on the other side of the street. The scout literally felt his spark stop beating as he gazed at the woman before him.

She must have been the most beautiful thing he'd seen since landing on the planet. Her skin was a light bronze tan that practically shimmered in the afternoon sun. Her features were delicate yet sharp and had a soft feeling to them, whilst her hair fell in long curled waves around her. Though she was small, her body was curved and Bumblebee could see the muscles that not only layered her arms, but also her legs. Small scars littered her skin, tiny white lines that would have been impossible to see with ordinary human eyesight- not that this bothered him. In fact, it made her more attractive in Bumblebee's opinion as, on Cybertron, scars on a femme not only showed that she was brave, but also made her more valuable and beautiful as it meant that she was battle-worthy and had spirit.

::Oh...my...Primus...::

Bumblebee mentally hit himself as he realised that he'd just broadcasted his thought across the Autobot comm. link, meaning that he now had to deal with a load of paranoid cybertronians.

::What's wrong?!::

::Bumblebee, come in::

::Is it the Decepticons?::

::Talk to us, youngling!::

::Bumblebee, is something wrong?::

The last one belonging to his commanding officer, Bee had no choice but to tell the truth...

::Uhhhhh... I think...I've found my sparkmate...::

Suddenly, all the chatter on the other side of the comm. link went silent.

::...You what...?:: said Ratchet, faintly.

::Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, Bee! I never would of thought of that one before! Good job!:: said Sideswipe, chuckling madly as Bumblebee growled.

::It's no joke!::

Everything went silent again.

::...Are you sure?:: asked Ironhide, finally breaking the silence...

::Positive...:: Bumblebee replied as the human femme entered her house on the opposite side of the street. ::I've...never seen something so beautiful before... She...when I saw her, my spark just stopped and I instantly felt drawn to her... It was like, she'd suddenly become everything I onlined for...::

The comm. link stayed quiet for a few seconds until a Arcee said:

::Hmmmm... It does sound like a sparkbond, but since none of us have sparkmates or sparkbonds...::

(A/N: In my version, just so you know, despite the fact that Ironhide and Chromia make an awesome couple, they WON'T BE BONDED! Likewise with Elita-1 and Optimus and Ratchet and Flareup. Also another thing to note, neither Jazz nor Ironhide will die, simply because I like them far too much. Okay? :) I hope it doesn't bother you to much!)

Murmurs of agreement travelled through the comm. link and Bumblebee sighed.

So...what exactly was he supposed to do now? He couldn't exactly go up to her and-

::So... What's her name?:: asked Sunstreaker.

Okay, so that question caught him off guard.

::Uhhh...::

Noticing the silence, Ratchet snorted.

::You'd better get a move on then and find out then, shouldn't you youngling?::

Bumblebee growled loudly.

::I'm NOT a youngling!::

Both Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled at this.

::You keep telling yourself that, youngling...::

Bumblebee rolled his optics at the old mech's attitude before he remembered suddenly.

::You're all still coming to the party, right?::

::Yes. Judy Witwicky is very kind to allow us to come here.:: said Optimus.

::I highly doubt she'd be as hospitable if she was aware that we aren't human.:: said Ratchet, dryly and Skids and Mudflap chuckled.

::Yo, 'erd dat right!:: they said and Optimus sighed.

::Yes... It is true that the humans do not react well to our true selves.:: He said as Jazz snorted.

::You can say that again!:: said Arcee.

::Speaking of humans, have you got the holoforms ready yet, Wheeljack?:: interjected Ratchet.

Said scientist scoffed loudly.

::Of course I have!:: he said, voice turning gleeful as he proceeded to go into more detail. ::They're now perfectly capable of eating human substances without the need of excretion and can now feel all pleasure or pain inflicted on them due to the new sensors I installed. Oh, you should see them in action! So smooth and clear- even better, they HAVENT BLOW UP YET! Hahaha it's a first, bet you didn't think I could do it, huh! Well, you-::

:: Thank you for your help Wheeljack. It is much appreciated.:: interjected Optimus as the sun began to set.

:: I believe we will need to meet this sparkmate of yours tomorrow, Bumblebee.:: said Ironhide and Bumbleebee whirled happily.

::Yep!:: he commed back as the stars gradually began to appear.

The comm. link once again went silent as the Autobots slowly fell into recharge one by one and Bumblebee looked up at the sky wistfully, Sam having gone inside long ago. He could hear the soft snores of his charge coming from his bedroom and, if he listened enough, he was able to make out the gentle, even breaths coming from the house opposite.

He smiled gently and closed his optics, his processor swirling with images of the beautiful new mystery who currently slept several feet away from him. His fascination stirred, Bumblebee fell into a deep recharge under the stars, his thoughts remaining solely on the lovely femme and the dark sunglasses that hid her from the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**How was it? I know it's kind of a fast start but I do want to get right down to it! Please comment on what you think so far and I'll work faster on writing a new chapter! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

DISCLAIMER: As I said before I DO NOT OWN Transformers or Harry Potter, simply this Fanfiction and it's plot.

Some slight bad language in this chapter- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**Thank you so much to all the reviewers and their support- it's nice to know that you're enjoying the story so far. I hope that this chapter will answer some of your questions (though of course not all *wink, wink* ;D). So to wrap up, thank you all so much for following, favouriting and reviewing: you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories**

_Location: Tranquility, Nevada_

_Date: 5th June 2009_

_Time: 1:00am, Saturday_

_No...! No! NO! "_NOOOOO!"

The high-pitched yell echoed throughout the house as Hermione sat jolt upright in bed, panting heavily. 'It was just a dream', she convinced herself. 'Just a memory- she can't get you'. Hermione slumped back into her pillows, her heart pumping wildly and her nerves on edge. Sweat poured down her face and her covers had been twisted into a wild mess around her- probably due to her thrashing. Moonlight shone through the window as the curtains fluttered in the wind from the open curtains. The cool air blew across Hermione's skin softly, cooling her heated body down and calming her slightly as she brushed away the tears that, moments before, had been dripping down her cheeks.

She gently brushed her fingers tips over the stinging scar on her forearm, the letters a bright, angry red. Hermione shivered and turned on her side, eyes roaming over her bedside table towards the clock. 01:03, it read.

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes again briefly, only to find the image from her nightmare printed on the inside of her eyelids. Cruel dark eyes on a pale face stared at her, an unruly black nest of ringlets hanging from her head. A wicked grin decorated her sharp features and the bright gleam of insanity practically shined in her eyes, as the knife above her head glinted wickedly. Hermione sighed in frustration and opened her eyes again, deciding that attempting to fall asleep again would be hopeless.

She peeled her covers from her still-damp skin and swung her feet over the side of the bed, placing them on the cool wooden flooring cautiously. After testing the temperature, she walked downstairs, pointedly ignoring her dressing gown and slippers as she silently summoned her wand.

That was probably the only positive thing that had happened to her during the war; the wandless magic, that is. As Hermione had discovered, travelling across the country all the while evading death eaters is not only very dangerous, but also very boring. By learning how to do wandless, wordless magic, it had made things easier for her. Though, Hermione hadn't really conquered the silent magic until after the war. Still, better be safe then sorry.

Wand still in hand, Hermione walked through the front door to sit on the porch. The neighbourhood was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the soft, gentle whisper of the wind as it pushed Hermione's hair to the side. Hermione, clad only in her white silk slip, hugged herself as she looked towards the sky.

It was a beautiful night out. There were no lights on in the area, giving Hermione a fantastic view. A canopy of stars hung above her head, twinkling in the dark midnight blue of the space around them as the moon shone down on earth. No clouds could be seen on this peaceful night nor any people of any kind so Hermione just sat there, bathing in the moonlight's soft glow.

Memories flashed through Hermione's mind as she stared silently upwards. Images of people dying, laughing, crying, shouting and running invaded her senses as the screams of their ghosts echoed around her. She felt a single tear fall down her face as the flashes and bangs of the past war came to life around her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry and Ron stood back to back in the chaos, fighting off the death eaters fiercely. The rest of the Order stood around them, fighting their own battles. One by one they dropped to the ground, defeated, lifeless... Their features were pale and void of all emotion, their eyes blank and glassy, staring at the sky. _

_Hermione downed enemy after enemy mercilessly, feeling a part of her die along with each life she snuffed out. Harry was dueling Voldemort, determination written across his tear-stained face as his emerald eyes blazed. It was still hopelessly obvious though: Harry was losing._

_'Please Harry.' She thought, 'Don't let everything we've fought for go to waste. I know you can do it!'_

_Then, she saw it; a bright green light rushing towards her as an insane cackle reached her ears..._

_...No... _

_She brought up her hand to shield her face, eyes closing as she waited for the darkness that was sure to swallow her up... Nothing happened... Hermione gingerly opened her eyes, trembling as she lowered her arms. She opened her mouth in a silent scream when she saw what had saved her, tears filling her eyes. Ron lay motionless on the ground, mouth hanging open, body spread-eagled across the ground. _

_...No...!_

_The entire world stopped moving then. Everything went still as Hermione collapsed to her knees to cradle her dead friend. How could they? How COULD they?! _

_"Ron!"she cried shrilly, hugging him to her as she sobbed. "Ron! Why? We promised we'd get out of this! We all promised- me, you, Harry and the Order that we'd fight with everything we had!" _

_She felt her resolve breaking knowing that he'd jumped in front of her to save her. His death was HER fault. She had killed her best friend. She was a murderer. She gently closed Ron's eyes as she leaned down to whisper in his ear._

_"I've...always...loved you..." She said between sobs."So...thank you...Ronald Weasley. Thank you...and goodbye." With shaking hands she reached forward to brush his flame-red hair back and pressed her cold lips to his forehead, her tears falling from her eyes onto his icy skin. _

_She could still hear that terrible cackling, the sound that she could immediately recognise from anywhere. Her head snapped up to look at her worst nightmare and arch-enemy: Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Oh?" Said the insane witch, grinning. "Is the dirty little mudblood crying over the blood traitor? How sweet!"_

_Hermione growled her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist. She was shaking with rage as she slowly stood with aching feet. Raising her wand, she pointed it Bellatrix and clenched her teeth together to keep her from spitting at the witch._

_"At least I'm not Voldemort's whore." She ground out, venomously._

_Bellatrix's manic grin immediately turned into a snarl as she pointed her own wand towards Hermione. _

_"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME THAT WAY, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!" She screeched, almost making Hermione wince at the sound._

_Hermione grinned somewhat insanely and quickly assumed an battle position._

_"Come and get me, then." She said and the other witch let out a shriek of rage._

_The two equally powerful witches launched themselves at each other firing curse after curse as they danced around each other in almost synced movements. _

_I will not lose, thought Hermione as the other battles faded around her. I. Will. Not. Lose. _

_Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as her opponent grew more vicious with every spell. She had to admit that she was a powerful opponent and could equally oppose Bellatrix despite her slight inexperience. The older woman snarled viciously as the battle increased in speed, turning the two witches into fast, colourful blurs. _

_They hadn't realised, but many of the death eaters who weren't left fighting or watching Harry and Voldemort's duel had turned to watch the show down between the two women. Even Greyback had his eyebrows raised in surprise as the mudblood forced Bellatrix back- he honestly wouldn't want to get caught on the end of either of those wands._

_Hermione was beginning to tire. Her rage had finally burned low and her energy was now depleting at an increasingly alarming rate. Even Bellatrix was starting to catch on and her previous snarl started gradually turning back into a smirk. It was then that Hermione made her mistake. _

_Bellatrix sent a particularly nasty hex her way and Hermione had ducked to escape it...but was so busy concentrating on not falling, that she didn't duck the other curse in time. Hermione was flung through the air backwards- much like Malfoy had done during his duel with Harry in second year - and landed painfully on her back, momentarily knocking the wind from out of her. She groaned and attempted to get back up but she was to late. _

_Wasting no time, Bellatrix threw a cruciatus curse at her and Hermione's body exploded in pain._

_She felt like she was on fire, like her very blood was boiling in her veins. She could feel her lungs burning as they tried to grab more air, her body jerking as a thousand needles of pain slammed into her. Everything turned dark as the pain engulfed her brain, making her arch her back in agony as she screamed. She could feel herself falling in and out of consciousness, nearing dangerously close to the edge of insanity. Then, everything stopped._

_As the pain evaporated, Hermione opened her eyes. She took in huge gulps of air that instantly soothed her lungs. Coughing, she stood up on shaking legs to realise that she was alone. There was no one left on the battle field other than the still bodies, lying on the ground. Why would they leave so suddenly?_

_Limping, Hermione forced herself toward the place where she'd last seen Harry. She stumbled and hissed in pain as her feet caught on the crumbled stone but carried onwards until her eyes fell upon her other best-friend...also dead... He had blood pouring down the side of his face and his body was limp and waxy. His once bright green eyes had darkened considerably and no longer held the determination and courage he was famous for._

_Hermione felt tears come to her eyes once again as she closed the eye-lids of the boy-who-lived for the last time. Like with Ron, she gently kissed his forehead. _

_"I will never forget you, Harry." She whispered as she looked around herself briefly, immediately taking note of the pile of ashes directly opposite Harry: the last remains of a Lord Voldemort._

_A gentle wind blew past her and she watched as the ashes scattered to the wind, twisting and turning as they went._

_Hermione felt herself tearing apart, her spirit slowly dying as the fire in her went out. She looked around herself, taking in all the chaos around her. Dark splashes of blood stained Hogwarts' walls a dirty red and bodies littered the floor. _

_She couldn't feel anything anymore. No emotion, just emptiness as she rearranged the corpses of her colleagues._

_She laid Fred next to his brother gently, closing the twins' eyes slowly. She placed their hands together, rolling them onto their side so they faced each other._

_She put Molly and Arthur and Lupin and Tonks next to their lovers, wrapped in a cold embrace together. Professor Mcgonnagal she left facing the sky, hands clasped gently over her stomach as she held a beautiful red, rose- a final act of favouritism for her transfiguration and Padma she placed next to each other, supported by a wall as their head resting on the others shoulders. Percy, Bill and Charlie were left laying in a line, hands together in an unusual unity that they'd hardly ever displayed when they were alive._

_Hermione, flitted across the battle field in silence as she moved each corpse, barely noticing the large group around the edge of the forest that stood silently watching her. The group was made up of every magical creature Hermione could think of; dragons, trolls, centaurs, unicorns, dementors, thestrals and many more. However, they didn't even move a muscle as Hermione worked, each head bent down as a sign of respect for the sprits of the dead. _

_Hermione felt her tears dry up as she took in each death with detail. She took it upon herself to remember each and every face, vowing never to forget the brave lives that had fought in this pointless war. When she was done, Hermione stood back as the sun rose over the mountain and put her wand high in the air. _

_The tip glowed a bright gold before the light shot high up into the sky. She watched, emotionless as the light gradually morphed into the shape of a beautiful bird, plumage sparkling under the sunlight as it flew in circles high above the battlefield. _

_The bird opened it's large beak and sang as it flew, the sad, haunting melody echoing over the grounds. Hermione waved her wand around her in a small, weak movement as she uttered a short incantation, simply closing her eyes as the bodies around her suddenly turned icy cold and crystal clear: their memories forever sealed in the solid glass they had become. _

_Feeling the last dregs of her energy run out, Hermione let herself collapse to the ground, exhausted. And it was there on the dirty ground on that light, misty morning, that Hermione slept, surrounded by blood and glass statues._

**END FLASHBACK**

With a small, watery sigh, Hermione gently wiped away her tears. It had been 11 years since the infamous Battle of Hogwarts (as it had been dubbed) and the wizarding world was still healing after the losses of hundreds. Death eaters were still on the loose, roaming the world in secret and- for the most part- keeping hidden. As the last remaining member of the 'Golden Trio' and one of the sole survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had become one of the most revered celebrities in the wizarding world, as well as a number one target for a Death Eaters.

Eventually, it had become to much for Hermione to take along with all the deaths of her friends, so she had moved away to America so she could live the rest of her life in peace...or in as much peace as she could get... After all, there had been rumours that Bellatrix Lestrange was looking for her, desperate to finish her off.

Of course, Hermione's sudden disappearance had created an uproar as the ministry attempted to make her the new minister of magic and the last of Voldemort's followers attempted to track her down. Now the entire wizarding world was looking for her- the precise reason she had chosen Tranquility as her new home. It wasn't exactly well-known nor a place where many people seemed to visit so, in other words, perfect.

The stars still twinkled directly above Hermione, their bright gaze her sole company in the otherwise black night as she slowly rose from her spot on the porch. She turned on the spot and walked back into the house, deciding that the memories were too much for her to deal with at that moment. She needed to escape to a place where her past couldn't track her down and for that she knew exactly what to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Exactly 15 minutes later, Hermione exited the house once again. She was no longer dressed in the silk slip but in a tight pair of jeans with a grey and black striped shirt and a faux leather jacket. Her knee-high heeled boots were actually practically silent on the pavement, the big golden buckles decorating them, gleaming under the moonlight. A black choker with a medium-sized diamond hanging from it was wrapped around her neck just underneath a detailed rose tattoo. The rose was in full bloom with its stem covered in thorns extending to beneath Hermione's clothes.

The thorns were almost black compared to the bright, blood red of the rose petals and- if you were to look carefully, you would see the deadly points slowly move with the stem as if the flower was being blown by an invisible wind. If you were to look even closer still, you would see the names that had been imprinted along the edges of the tattoo, also moving though the movements were almost impossible to see.

Hermione had gotten the tattoo on a whim as a reminder and tribute to the people who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. She found it rather beautiful and did not regret getting it at all. The tattoo had come from a magical tattoo parlour (hence why the tattoo was able to move) that had been reopened in Diagon Alley after the War and had become rather popular as an unusual way to respect the dead after Hermione had gotten her tattoo done.

Hermione unconsciously stroked her fingers across the stem of the tattoo as she headed towards the shut garage, hair flying back with the wind. With one movement and some mild grunting, Hermione bent down to lift the garage door up, letting several beams of moonlight illuminate the small area. She stepped in carefully, and silently made her way towards the object in the centre of the room. Her fingers touched the cloth briefly before whipping it off of the vehicle and displaying the bright reflection of moonlight on the polished metal.

The Triumph Bonneville T100 stood proudly, it's black paint gleaming and it's metal frame practically shining under the light as Hermione gently ran her hand along it's side. The name 'Sirius' had been painted on the side of the bike in fancy lettering, a golden paw print directly beside it. Hermione smiled slightly as another memory came to mind, this time of her and Sirius.

**FLASHBACK**

_"And just what do you think you're doing?" Asked an irate Hermione Granger, hands on hips as she glared at Sirius who, seconds before, had been attempting to sneak out with his damned motorcycle...again..._

_Sirius groaned and reluctantly turned around to face the annoyed witch who immediately pointed an accusing finger at him._

_"What have we told you, Sirius?! You can't go out- you'll be found!" _

_Sirius frowned and crossed his arms._

_"You can't expect me to stick around in here forever!" He countered and Hermione sighed._

_"I know you don't like being here-"_

_"Damn right." He muttered._

_"-but you know the rules! You can't be allowed out of here and that's FINAL!"_

_Sirius cocked his head to the side as he observed the young teen before him, pursing his lips slightly._

_"Hermione, what's the time...?" He asked after a few moments. Raising her eyebrows, Hermione glanced quickly at her watch before replying: "01:05."_

_Sirius' expression slowly morphed into a grin that gave Hermione the feeling that she should be looking for a place to hide rather than sticking around. In the time of about 5 seconds, Sirius lunged over and caught Hermione's arm before quickly apparating outside the building and throwing Hermione on the bike behind him. Sirius immediate_

_took off as Hermione screamed obscenities in his ear._

_"Sirius! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" _

_Sirius chuckled when Hermione threw her arms around his waist to stop herself from falling._

_"You need to live a little, Hermione!" He yelled over the wind as they flew through the dark streets of London. "It's time for you to have a little fun!"_

_"FUN?!" She screeched as they narrowly avoided cars. "YOU CALL THIS FUN?!"_

_"Yep!" He grinned and accelerated, making Hermione bury her head into his back in terror._

_"So," he called back after a few minutes of driving, "how's the view?" _

_Hermione considered punching the smug man for a moment before grudgingly noting that, despite it satisfying her to no end, it would also probably kill both of them._

_"I'm a bit busy making sure that you're not trying to kill us!" She said, looking up once again to give the back of Sirius' head a searing glare. She felt Sirius chuckle slightly. _

_"Hermione, calm down." He said in a surprisingly soft tone, "I'm not about to drop you so enjoy it for now!"_

_She frowned at him but grudgingly looked around herself. She had to admit, it wasn't too bad a feeling._

_The wind whistled past her at high speeds, chilling her skin in the rather humid night. Hermione sucked in a huge breath of night air, allowing it to clear her lungs as they raced by the twinkling city lights. The moon shone down on them, illuminating their way as sweet adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her heart beat faster. At exactly 02:15, the teen and the animagus both dismounted the vehicle and walked up the steps of number 12 Grimmauld place. _

_"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked breathlessly, as soon as they were inside. Sirius considered her for a moment before smiling._

_"You looked like you needed it and besides, you weren't going to let me out and no one else is awake so..." The last part he finished with a grin before ruffling her head gently and trudging up the stairs without another word. _

_Hermione watched as he left, eyebrows raised. He sure was strange sometimes, that Sirius Black._

**END FLASHBACK**

With another smile, the young witch gently rolled the bike outside. Sirius always treated her as a daughter despite not knowing her for very long. The late night/early morning drives soon became a common occurrence whenever Sirius thought she was stressing herself out or wasn't getting out enough and Hermione found them a small comfort. It was a time where she could just relax and enjoy the ride or clear her thoughts.

Of course, Sirius had insisted she knew how to properly drive and care for the bike in case she wanted to use it when he wasn't around and had taught her all of his knowledge, even a few tricks now and then. When Sirius had died, Hermione had been given his bike and made it her task to look after it as it was one of the few things that had truly belonged to him and not just to the Black family she knew he despised.

Hermione had been in a war pretty much since the age of 11 and war does funny things to you. Over the months that she'd been on the run from Voldemort she had grown an uncanny sixth sense and could tell if she was being watched.

So, when the hairs on Hermione's neck began to rise she did not brush off the feeling, saying that she was being ridiculous or paranoid but instead immediately froze. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she drew out her wand, turning warily on the spot as she scanned the street.

When Hermione's eyes finally came to rest on the bright yellow Camaro everything seemed to stop. She focused all of her senses on the vehicle as she inched forward warily. She could still feel that gaze on her but it couldn't possibly be coming from the car...could it? With another glance around her to check there was no one around, Hermione gently placed her hand on the cars hood. The metal felt warm to the touch as if it had been sitting in the sun for several hours and there was a distinct..._feeling_ in the air... Some kind of powerful aura that just seemed to emanate from the car.

Of course, she thought logically, it was ridiculous to think that the car could be the one watching her. After all, it wasn't like cars were alive or anything. Though, then again, Mr Weasely's Ford Anglier did have some sort of awareness of some kind and that was after it had been enchanted... Was it possible that the car was magical? It didn't seem very likely.

Sending a last wary glance at the vehicle, Hermione slowly made her way back towards the bike and mounted it, throwing on her helmet as she went. She silently placed her wand in her pocket and then she was off, wind knocking her hair back haphazardly. She'd dwell on the car later, now it was time for a little freedom...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bumblebee sighed internally as the woman sped off into the distance. That had been close. To close. The brunette was even more beautiful up close but for her to look at him that way... It sent shivers down his spine... For several moments, when the woman had placed her scarred hand on his hood, he thought he'd been found out- that she knew what he was. Luckily, she seemed to brush off whatever she'd been thinking about though she still regarded him with suspicion.

In the time he'd been watching her, Bumblebee had gained no answers but twice as many questions as before. Why did her moods change so suddenly? One minute she'd be crying, the next grinning! What was with those scars? The ones he had seen hadn't looked all that pleasant. What was with that stick she kept close to her? Was it special in some way?

Nonetheless, Bumblebee would be gaining answers soon and Hermione's life would take a new turn as something different and unexpected stepped into the limelight, for both the cybertronians and the witch.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2, I hope you like the story so far! I'm sorry for Harry and Ron's deaths - I still love them both so please don't get mad. Also, please forgive me for murdering pretty much half of the Harry Potter cast, as some of you may have noticed, not EVERYONE had died and they will come into play in the story later.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review as it'll make me write quicker- thank you! :)**


End file.
